1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to an apparatus for securing an antenna and, more particularly, to a housing for mounting the antenna of the rod type and simultaneous assurance of electrical contact with the input circuitry structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technology from which the antenna mounting technique drew its origins is the technology of radio, television and automobile antenna securing devices. The prior art required screw mounting the antenna in place. This made assembly and maintenance a time consuming ordeal.
In the past, many products did not take ease of manufacturing into account in the design. Most antenna mounts required that a number of holes be drilled to secure the antenna. In the case of automobile and portable radio antennas, it was often necessary to employ multiple reinforcements to securely hold the antenna in place. Different models and styles of cars and radios often required modified antenna mounting techniques to accommodate the antenna. An antenna must make good connection with the input circuitry in order to facilitate clear reception. A separate screw and connecting wire was commonly employed to secure the input circuitry to the antenna. Installation of antennas representative of the prior art was often a complex and time consuming process.